


Loving a Rock of Sorts

by Nigu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Interspecies, Lemon, No Name, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigu/pseuds/Nigu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our character (who doesn't even need a name) explains deeply his bond with his Pokémon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving a Rock of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> I restrict myself to writing after 2:00 a.m. for no good reason. Enjoy this one 0).

I don't remember how this started, but that's a thing I would care very little about today. We just seem to get together and know each other really well. She, my Machoke, is the one I love. And I'm not embarrassed to say so. I admire a lot about her. She is with me through thick and thin, and that's one of the things that make us very close.

I fancy running the tips of my fingers over her hard body. Tracing every inch of it. The contact feels smooth and cool. "Ma, choke..." she cooes on my hair.

For us, this is a recursive thing, we have no taboos. Her body gets a bit warm to my contact, as she blushes from it. I look her in the eye. We both know what we say, what comes next. She then kisses my forehead, and I love when she does this.

Sometimes I think of her cunny as some sort of magma: soft and hot. It feels awesome to be inside her. I take my boxers off, and she seems happy of seeing her prize unwrapped before her eyes, like a kid when given sweets. Oh, how much do I love her.

I get over her to make entrance into her sex. With one smooth move, I am inside of her. One thing I do know from her is that she loves slow penetration, so I go in and out slowly, feeling like I'm pumping my love directly into her.

"Chooooke...machoke" she begins to mumble with pleasure. It sure feels tight down there. We enjoy each other's company, and this kind of interaction, for common it is, is special for us everytime. Soon I lean in to make out with her, tongues swirling kindly inside both of our mouths. I love the contact with her small, pretty fangs against my neck when she takes another path down. I try to resist the urge of backing away, because I'm very ticklish, but her neck-kissing actually turns me on like you've no idea. I grunt in pleasure, to begin to drill her at a moderate pace. She likes that too, for moans won't stop.

I peck her on the chest, thrusting continually. She's reaching a peak, eyes open and gazing nowhere. I love to see her this pleasured. "Machoke, choke" she pants. After some time of this, she holds me, head backward, and squeals her cry. Her cunt sucks and pulses on me, rewarding more pleasure to me, and after seconds, I tense up and thrust very fast in her to set my load free.

Her look to me is blissful, still shaking from the pleasure wave that struck her. I simply drop over her, being as satisfied as she is. Then, I wouldn't give a fuck about getting dressed again. I just want to lie next to her. Caress her face. Fall asleep, in her embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> That rhyme was not intentional though.


End file.
